


Unique Bond

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Prize Is Amazing And Pure, Art, Best Friends, Bonding, Classes, Cloudy Copter Is Baldi's Pet, Co-Parenting, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, Cooking, Elementary School, English, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Good Parent Baldi, Good Parent Principal, Gotta Sweep Being Gotta Sweep, Gym, Health, History, Male Friend, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Math, Mostly Gen, Music, POV Baldi, Parent Baldi, Parent Gotta Sweep, Parent Mrs. Pomp, Parent Principal, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Principal And Playtime Are Family, Protagonist Is Adopted, Science, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Some Humor, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uncle Gotta Sweep, but it's more than that, motherless, special needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Principal and Baldi may be friends. They may be lovers. They may be family. Who knows? All they both know is that they got each other, the staff, the robot, and the students.Perhaps everyone in the school is closer than they realize.
Relationships: Baldi & Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics), Baldi & Protagonist (Baldi's Basics), Baldi/Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics), Everyone & Everyone, Playtime & Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics)
Kudos: 1





	Unique Bond

Here School is certainly a special place. A small school with a small amount of students and staff. Everyone follows the minimum amount of rules just nicely. It is serene here, no doubt about that. Most schools feel like prisons, but this one is different. We all enjoy that greatly.

We are a special needs school that contains only 1 boss: our Principal, 4 teachers, 1 janitor who's one of the teachers, a robot mascot for our school, my pet: Cloudy Copter(I bring him here once in a while), and a total of 50 students. We care for our students like they are our children. So, in a way, we're kind of like a daycare center. That's how close we really are. It certainly helps with how small our population is. Not just with Here School, but with the town we're in.

All children have issues that they need to work with, even the adults. We help each other like a real family would. I am proud to be a part of Here School, even on its worst days. 99% of the kids are very understanding and willing to work with anything they've got. Bully, Beans, and a couple others are an issue we have to resolve here and there, but for the most part our school is very open-minded with its subjects and education. No bias, nothing complex within our subjects. Basic common knowledge is only taught to our students. Basic Maths, English, History, and Science. We even include Music, Gym, Cooking, Health, and Art. Mr. Sweep covers those extra classes, our very strange and fun Janitor.

Everyone likes the Janitor, even Mrs. Pomp. The students call him Mr. Sweepers, to my amusement. Even though his shouting can be heard from miles away, his personality and intentions mean well. Seriously. He is one of the main reasons why our school doesn't feel like a prison. He makes it more fun, exciting, and hilarious for everyone, even for Bully. He is the guy who everyone wishes is their actual Uncle. When he teaches his classes, he implements a lot of creativity into them. For music, he bangs the stick of his broom body onto his favorite set of drums to demonstrate how to play an instrument. He surprisingly is decent at it, since brooms really can't play instruments all that well to begin with. The students and I laugh everytime we talk about it during some of my Maths classes. Mr. Sweep allows his students to play the other instruments since he has no chance with them whatsoever. For gym, he showcases his speed skills to the kids. He is the fastest at Here School. Not surprising at all. He has to clean the whole school everyday, after all. He is used to sweeping around. It is his job. The kids are always fascinated everytime he shows them how quick his sweeping can go. Kids always try to outrun him, but he has no lungs so he can never slow down. If he was any other teacher, he would've berated them for having lungs that slow them down. But since he's such a cool guy, he instead sends them positive feedback that allows them to try harder with their exercises. He has to admit that Playtime is his favorite during that kind of class. He thinks she has no lungs when it comes to jump roping. That possibility makes him blown away by it. It does the same for the rest of us. For cooking, he can only tell how to cook and point out certain ways to do it with his stick. He cannot be too hands-on with that class because he has no hands to begin with. It is Mrs. Pomp's favorite class. No student likes that class too much, but they'll go to it only because Mr. Sweep teaches it. For health, Mr. Sweep strays as far away from the adult stuff as much as he can. The only thing he can't avoid is periods that girls have to go through soon. Besides from that, he doesn't really have to teach much sex ed. Luckily. I don't think I'd have the guts to, either. It's why I stick with teaching Math, after all. He simply teaches the basics of the body and how to stay healthy to the best of everyone's ability. Last but not least, Art. That is Mr. Sweep's 2nd favorite subject to teach. Gym being 1st, of course. That man always likes to watch Arts And Crafters and see what the creative boy will come up with during class. The results are always satisfying for everyone. Everyone wonders why Arts isn't a teacher. He's a kid like the rest of them. It just wouldn't be possible. They may forget that sometimes because he is a sock puppet who's taller than me. When Mr. Sweep has to make some art of his own, he will use the bristles of his broom to paint on a huge painting on the floor. A bucket of water will sit beside the huge project as he works on it. Once he's done, he shows his students his art the next day by sticking it on the wall in the lunchroom. That's how huge his paintings are. It's insane what that broom is capable of doing. Everyone loves his lighthearted self, no matter if he's odd or not.

Principal Of The Thing(Yes, that's his full name. It drives me nuts how strange it is.) teaches History and Science... and he's the principal of the schoolhouse. I always tell him that he's doing too much for us and he should get two more teachers to fill in those roles. He never does. He is that stubborn, but we all love that big oaf all the same. His strictness can get a little on my nerves, though. He also seems to like to pick on my adopted son, Player, quite a few times. I know Player intentionally and unintentionally breaks the rules a lot, but come on Prince. That meanie doesn't even bring Bully to detentions as often as he does with poor Player. Friend doesn't get that much detentions either and he's best friends with Player! I know... I may be a bit biased about my son, but I can't help it. I don't think I ever can and will. I love him too much to change. Principal has a bias about his blood-related daughter, Playtime, anyways. Nonetheless, I will always like Principal and his intentions. Just like all of us, he and I will forever be inseparable. He only means well. 

Mrs. Pomp. Oh boy, isn't she a handful sometimes. She has good intentions like we all do, but I have to admit she is the least fun and interesting type in our school. Not only because she teaches English(I struggle to think that in my Maths-infested mindset.), but because she is extra strict about _everything_. I was afraid that I was being too strict before, but once she first moved into our school, then we all knew there could actually be someone stricter than me. Yes. She can be the physical punishing type. She conceals a paddle in her desk for that very reason. She performs that method way more than I do. Mrs. Pomp does have more patience and respect than the strictness she isn't afraid to express. She only punishes the students that are allowed to be punished that way ordered by their parents. She doesn't and will never punish a student physically if the parent orders her to not do so. Once in a while it is tempting for her to jump to that discipline if that child tends to be a major problem. Except for that, she's mostly fine with sticking to what the parents want best for their children. After all, we are kind of a Private School now that I think about it. So, what the parents want is #1 priority to us. I follow the same way Mrs. Pomp does to a t. She and I are the only ones who enforce that kind of discipline in our classrooms. Principal and Mr. Sweep want to avoid that kind of thing, which is completely okay to me and Mrs. Pomp. As long as we're able to teach the way we want to, then things will work out just fine. Anyways, she is strict with the way the kids have to write their papers. Grammar, especially. If a kid misses an assignment, she will force them to do it over again as she watches them from the side. I know she is a good person deep inside, but just thinking about how strict she is gives me shivers down my spine.

Lastly, I am Baldi. I usually like to be called Mr. Baldi by my students. It is only formal to do so. I am (sometimes) a hardcore Maths teacher. Maths is something I take very seriously... maybe even a little _too_ seriously. I mostly carry my yellow ruler with me while I am teaching. I am a Maths teacher, after all. All math teachers need their rulers. Basic Maths is what I teach everyday. Some students still struggle here and there, but I'm always here to bring them back to where they are able to catch up on. I love them all like they're my flesh and blood. Yes, even Bully and Beans. I rarely use my ruler on my students. I've only used it twice on Bully, once on Beans, once on my son Player, once towards his best buddy Friend, and once on a couple other students. The ruler is there mostly for intimidation or teaching measurements. I send them to Detention if I need to the majority of the time if they become too much of a handful for me. Mrs. Pomp suggests I am sometimes too soft on them. Maybe I am, but I simply want to teach them the best I can muster.

My class comes in. 20 students sit in their own comfortable places. It is all the 5th graders and 4th graders; 10 and 10. Beans is in 4th grade. Player, Arts, Friend, and Bully are all 5th graders. It's crazy to think that they'll be in Middle School soon. My own son will be done and move on from my school. It's almost a little scary to think about.

Cloudy Copter, my pet, hovers next to me like the good boy he is. I scratch and pet his head a couple times, then I get right onto teaching. All the kids awe at him for a moment, then quickly transitioned to paying attention to me and my lessons. They don't see him very often. I love him like he's my own child. Player beams everytime his little friend, almost like his little brother, can be brought to school with us. Cloudy, Player, and I are like a nice little family. All of Here School is like family to me in general. I'd give my life for all of them. I love Math, but I love everyone at Here School a lot more.

All of my students bicker between each other once they're done with their assignments. They all act like siblings, I swear. Some days, I feel like I want to bring my whole class to Detention because of some of the foolish things they say to each other. Bully is the only one who doesn't join in the bickering everytime it happens. He rolls his eyes everytime it occurs. I don't know why. I usually don't assume things of my students, but I thought he would've been the type to do that. But hey, what do I know?

The day finally is coming to a close. Player stays with me and the other teachers after school because he lives with me now. He has to wait for me to finish my grading, so he kind of hangs out with me in the classroom. Playtime does the same with Principal because, unlike me and Player, they are flesh and blood. The mother died giving birth to Playtime. Principal has promised himself to keep an extreme watchful eye on her at all times and give her the best life he possibly can. So, she stays with him 24/7. After all, she is only a 3rd grader. Once in a while, Principal and I allow Player and Playtime to play together while he, Mrs. Pomp, Johnny, Mr. Sweep, and I do what we need to do during our after school hours. Johnny just sells things. I don't even know how old he is. He just does something like that during and after school. Luckily, he doesn't sell drugs. Otherwise, Principal would've thrown him out a long time ago. He could be a teenager for all I know. Most little kids wouldn't have the patience to sell items at a reasonable price, let alone wait for customers. Mr. Sweep finally does what he's mainly here for: sweeping. I hear him shout out his favorite lines before he begins to clean the floors. Mrs. Pomp and Principal are here correcting the students' worksheets as well. Once Principal is done correcting his work properly, he watches over Mrs. Pomp and me so we correct the right way.

He and I decide to let Player and Playtime hang out this time. Principal doesn't mind keeping an eye on my son while I'm finishing up. We hear 1st Prize interrupt their hang out as he tries to hug Player. He is certainly the perfect mascot for our school. He represents all what we are. Loving, caring, and always there to help the students. Mrs. Pomp is already done after Principal checks over her work. She ruffles Player and Playtime's hair with a smile, pats 1st Prize on the head, and bids us all goodbye as her high heels clack through the hallways. With purse in hand, she leaves the schoolhouse to go home to her family. Mr. Sweep is done cleaning as well. The floors are spotless. I'm the last one to work. I like to take my time with making sure my students have a hardworking teacher to look up to. Principal watches me carefully.

I blush a little bit at the attention as I finish correcting the last problem. I never like it when someone watches over what I do, even if it's something I enjoy doing. I show him my work. He skims over it with an index. He is very strict about us correcting papers. If we get at least half of it wrong, he will be a little angry. A little slap on the wrist and we come back to focusing in no time. He smiles and says that we can go home. I collect my backpack and so does Principal. He holds Playtime's hand and they make it to their car. They disappear down the road to their house.

I sigh as I take Player's hand, pat 1st Prize, usher Cloudy Copter to us, and we leave the schoolhouse to go back home. Mr. Sweep and 1st Prize pretty much live there mainly because 1st Prize is a robot and Mr. Sweep is a broom.

Player talks about Friend and his hang out with Playtime as I admire nature and its beauty while driving. Cloudy licks Player's face to get the boy's attention. The kid giggles as he begins to cuddle Cloudy and give him the attention he deserves.

My heart bursts with love. I couldn't have been more luckier in my life. A small school. A small town. A small family.

It's all I really need.


End file.
